creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Smile.jpg/@comment-88.156.230.55-20180318081050
irls1cup, wszelkie próby stworzenia strony o smile.jpg są usuwane przez jednego z wielu administratorów encyklopedii. Spotkania z smile.jpg są materiałami napędzającymi powstawanie legend Internetu. Historia Mary E. nie jest jedyna, istnieją niepotwierdzone pogłoski, że pokazano smile.jpg w pierwszych dniach istnienia Usenet. Istnieje nawet opowieść, że w 2002 r. haker sfloodował forum humoru i satyry strony Something Awful zdjęciami Smile.dog, powodując, że prawie połowa użytkowników forum dostała padaczki. Mówi się też, że od połowy lat 90 do ich końca, smile.jpg był przekazywany na Usenet jako załącznik w e-mailach łańcuszkowych z tematem "UŚMIECHNIJ SIĘ! BÓG CIĘ KOCHA!” Jednak pomimo wielu odsłon tych afer okazało się, że niewiele osób przyznaje się do brania jakiegokolwiek w tym udziału. Żaden ślad ani link do oryginalnego pliku nigdy nie został odkryty. Ci, którzy twierdzą, że naprawdę widzieli smile.jpg często tłumaczą się, że byli zbyt zajęci, aby zapisać kopię obrazu na dyskach twardych. Jednak wszystkie domniemane ofiary, podają ten sam opis zdjęcia: psopodobne stworzenie (zazwyczaj opisywany jako podobny do Husky), oświetlone przez lampę błyskową aparatu, znajduje się w mrocznym pokoju, jedyny szczegół, który jest widoczny w tle jest ręka ludzka, wychodząca z ciemności po lewej stronie ramki. Ręka jest pusta, ale zazwyczaj opisywana jest jako „machająca” lub „kiwająca”. Oczywiście, najwięcej uwagi poświęca się psu (lub stworzeniu podobnemu do psa, ponieważ nikt tak naprawdę do końca nie wie co widział). Pysk zwierzęcia rzekomo dzieli szeroki uśmiech, który ukazuje dwa rzędy białych, bardzo prostych, bardzo ostrych, bardzo ludzko wyglądających zębów…On July 3, 2009, I received an e-mail from my friend Matt Garcia, in which he simply asked me: "Have you heard about smile.jpg?" I answered honestly, "No, I have not heard ... is this a file? What is this?". Then he decided to tell me: "I came across this yesterday evening." Apparently it's a very old picture, but nobody knows who put it and why. It's strange to people who look at it. It's very difficult to find it, because it usually turns out to be a fake file or it has already been deleted, it may seem to me, but when I watch it, I feel strange as if something was looking at me from behind the image. the pictures are horrible, but these colors and patterns have some hypnotic effect in them, you should check and rate yourself and I am sending you a link to the page and photos below. Let me know what you think about it. - Matt G. Ever since I received an email from Matt, I checked this story and wrote down a mysterious image on the disk. I've been researching him for the last five days. I can say one thing ... my nightmares have become very realistic. This picture was connected with me. I caught myself thinking about him several times during the day. Those who know me know that I have always had nightmares. But this week was different. I felt that they became more real. I'm not saying that I believed in this story, but let me say that it is ... a bit ironic. Check it yourself. At the bottom of this post there is a link to download the original smile.jpg. And now I will tell you the story of Mary. It is said that this picture destroyed her life ... An interesting case of Mary For the first time I met personally with Mary E. in the summer of 2007. I made an appointment with her husband, Terenc, so that I could interview her. Mary initially agreed, because I was not a reporter, but rather an amateur writer gathering information on several topics at universities, if everything went as planned, I would have collected a bit of pure fantasy. We planned a weekend call when I was in Chicago from unrelated matters, but at the last moment Mary changed her mind and locked herself in her bedroom, refusing to visit me. For half an hour I sat with Terenc in front of the bedroom door, then listened and took notes when Terence tried to calm his wife unsuccessfully. The things that Mary said were not very sensible, but fit for the pattern that I expected: although I did not see her, I know she was crying and more often than her excuses not to talk to me, she focused on a chaotic dialogue with some imaginary being, from her dreams or nightmares. Terence apologized to me with all his heart when he stopped pacifying Mary, and I tried to convince her, reminding me that I am not a reporter in the search for history, but only an interesting young man in search of information. Besides, I thought maybe I could learn something about her in a different way IF I can get the right materials. Mary E. was responsible for operating the internet in a small office at the Chicago Bulletin Board System in 1992, when she first encountered a smile.jpg and her life changed forever. She and Terence had only been married for five months. Mary was one of about 400 people who saw the picture when it was published on the BBS as a hyperlink, but she was the only one who openly talked about this experience. The rest remained anonymous or perhaps dead. In 2005, when I was only in the tenth grade, smile.jpg for the first time drew my attention through the growing interest in online, unexplained phenomena. Mary was the most frequently cited victim of what is sometimes referred to as "Smile.dog", the name smile.jpg is a supposed simplification to display. What animated my interest (the unobvious elements of cyber threat and my inclination towards such things) was the usual lack of information, usually people do not believe that there can be something beyond gossip or mystification. This case is unique because, although the whole phenomenon is based on only one image, you can not find it anywhere. It is obvious that many false and apparent online junks called smile.jpg appear on the most-visited paranormal websites, for example, such as 4chan or imageboard. It is suspected that these are counterfeits, because they do not affect people in the same way as a real smile.jpg, which can cause sudden epilepsy, pain in the temples or a strong sense of anxiety. These alleged reactions are among the reasons why smile.jpg is treated with such contempt, because it seems to be an obvious absurdity, but depending on whom we ask for reluctance to confirm the existence of a smile.jpg is simply caused by fear or simply disbelief. Neither smile.jpg nor smile.dog is mentioned anywhere on Wikipedia, but the site has articles about other scandalous cases like hello.jpg or 2g